


trembling inside

by novocainestars



Series: Among Us shame [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: ABO elements, Absolutely consentacles, Body Modification, Come Inflation, Consentacles, Dubcon but also fully consensual, Horror Elements, Just a little bit for my sanity, Kinda breeding kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsterfucker rights sluts, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RIP MY SOUL, Tentacle Sex, Worldbuilding, we don't talk about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocainestars/pseuds/novocainestars
Summary: Orange had him pinned to the wall in less than a second, superhuman strength and speed in one lifting Red up so all he could do to keep his balance was wrap his legs around Orange's waist."Tell me you want it." Orange breathed. Red shuddered. "If you don't want it I'll go, just promise not to tell.""You're an Impostor." Red said incredulously, confusion momentarily dispelling the haze of aroused fear. "Why don't you just fuck me and then kill me?"
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Red/Orange (Among Us), background Black/White (Among Us)
Series: Among Us shame [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941850
Comments: 52
Kudos: 1678





	trembling inside

**Author's Note:**

> Me: plays Red  
> Me: writes this  
> Me:  
> Me: fuck
> 
> I sneaked some worldbuilding in here xoxo but otherwise it's pure porn.
> 
> disclaimer: this was edited once because I wrote this in two hours and am posting before shame takes over.

"Hey Red."

It was Orange. Red made a face and turned around, away from wiring. He was never particularly good at it and it was hell when he got assigned it, standing for about an hour tying fiddly pieces of wire back together. Not to mention electrical units were notoriously unsafe now, so his hands got a little slippery and that didn't help. The rise in Impostors on various stations hadn't helped his anxiety much. 

Thankfully, Mira IX HQ hadn't been infiltrated. Yet.

Everyone was on high alert. No-one was dead yet but everytime Blue turned communications on, the news of all the dead stations made everyone panic, made everyone suspicious. Black and White were never seen apart now, always at each other's backs; Blue had allowed them to do tasks together, knowing that she might as well make it official. Yellow and their girlfriend Green tended to stick to the greenhouse and admin/office as much as possible. Cyan, as second in command, helped Blue, and the two of them did their thing, tried to maintain calm. Pink did odd jobs around the station and tended to flit between Green and Yellow, and Cyan and Blue. 

Out of all of them, Purple didn't seem particularly bothered, but then again he was Purple. He was never bothered, always the loner. And that made him sus.

But then there was Orange. Forgotten. Just a little shifty-eyed and seemingly everywhere at once and right there when you least expected them.

"Hello." Red debated taking his helmet off but decided not to bother with it. Orange could keep theirs off if they wanted to, but here was the thing: Red didn't really trust Orange. "Didn't hear you coming, Orange."

Orange shrugged, their unnervingly bright tawny eyes fixed on Red.

Orange was the quiet one. Everyone knew them but nobody did. Their tongue was a little too long and Red thought that their teeth glinted oddly. They could be the little ghost girl in Old Earth horror movies if their hair was long and black instead of ginger. In other words, Orange was sus. Hella sus.

It was a shameful thing, but Red didn't particularly mind.

See, Red and Orange had an arrangement. Red hadn't gotten laid since Color Assignment Day, where an Orange with freshly dyed hair, one who'd presumably known Red during the Before, had cornered him and fucked him into the nearest surface, which happened to be a wall. But that had been a whole three years ago now. A year ago, Red had caught this Orange, _his Orange_ in a way, staring. Staring for just a little too long and with their pupils just a little too wide, tongue circling their thin lips.

They'd come to an arrangement. Whenever they both felt like it, Red allowed Orange to have their way with him. He didn't particularly care what they did as long as Orange could stop if he told them to. Red didn't know if it was an Orange thing but this Orange also liked to fuck, and they liked to fuck _hard_. As in Red couldn't walk or sit properly for a few days hard.

They made it work, though. Red didn't have any particularly amicable feelings towards Orange and Orange never gave him any reason to develop them. 

"Do you ever?" Orange replied. They smiled, the expression warping their face. Red couldn't help backing away, into the still open wiring cabinet. 

"Guess not." 

Orange took a step forward. Red didn't know what to say.

"Red!" That was Black, thank the void. "You done with wiring or not? We've got- oh."

He stopped in the doorway, blocking out some of the light coming from the corridor. It was always frighteningly dark in electrical, and the shadows twisted like snakes. 

"Orange?" White poked his head in over his husband's shoulder. "You've done your tasks? Why are you here with Red? I could've sworn you were on the balcony a second ago."

Orange stepped aside and Red unglued himself from the wall with a grimace that was hopefully hidden by his visor. 

"I've-" Orange started, and then the alarm started blaring.

White went the colour of his suit, hair and face blurring into the exact shade of the clouds outside the windows. His eyes, dark despite the pallor of everything else, skittered around and settled on Black, who took his husband's hand and squeezed it.

Orange didn't seem fazed. Red felt his stomach drop.

"We just installed new tech." Black rasped. 

The alarm filled the rest in for him.

_**"There are two Impostors among us."** _

"Well shit." Red ignored how high his voice sounded in the ringing silence the alarm left behind. "Who's dead?"

"Shut your trap, Red." White snapped, shaking Black's hand off and jamming his helmet on. "No-one. Yet. Get to the cafeteria."

He jogged out, followed by Black. 

Orange looked at Red strangely, then followed the crewmembers out, putting their helmet on as they strode through the doors. Red swore and scrambled after, shutting the still unfixed cabinet with a clang and tried not to feel too scared.

* * *

Black and Yellow were dead. Green was not an Impostor and neither was Purple.

_**2 Impostors remaining.** _

White was out of his mind with rage and grief. Blue didn't know what to do, her captaincy not of much use anymore. However, they all still had to do tasks, trying to maintain some semblance of normalcy.

Red stayed out of electrical as much as possible and he'd been passing off his electrical tasks to the semi-suicidal and extremely vengeful White for the past week. But yesterday, Blue had noticed and sharply reminded him that it was his turn today for sure.

So Red went, shivering and terrified as he tried to fix the ever breaking wires with unsteady hands. 

It was fifteen minutes into the task when there was a slithering noise.

Red froze, too scared to turn around. More slithering. Muffled footsteps. Getting louder.

A shadow fell across the light cast by the corridor's fluorescent lamps.

"Hey Red." Said Orange. "Didn't think you'd be here."

"Didn't think I'd ever hear you coming." Red croaked and slowly turned around.

Orange had half of White's body behind them and was holding onto the physicist's limp arm. Their helmet was cracked and Red saw a glowing, slitted eye through the hole. 

The upper half of White's body oozed blood onto the corridor's carpet. 

"Oh void." Red whispered. "Oh fucking fuck."

"Aren't you Hungry?" Orange dropped White's arm and slammed the doors shut, before taking their helmet off. The Impostor still had Orange's unassuming pale face, even though their eyes had slitted pupils and glowed, two points of dangerous orange in the gloom. "I thought you'd be mine by now. They said you would."

Their tongue lolled out, far too long and a little ridged. 

_I want that in me_ , Red thought, horrified by himself. _I want_ -

Orange had him pinned to the wall in less than a second, superhuman strength and speed in one lifting Red up so all he could do to keep his balance was wrap his legs around Orange's waist.

"Tell me you want it." Orange breathed. Red shuddered. "If you don't want it I'll go, just promise not to tell."

"You're an Impostor." Red said incredulously, confusion momentarily dispelling the haze of aroused fear. "Why don't you just fuck me and then kill me?"

"Because I love you." 

Orange stated it like it was that obvious. That simple. In a way, Red supposed it was. 

"Well you're fucking lucky that was hot as _fuck_." Red wriggled a bit in Orange's hold and the Impostor's unnerving grin made him shiver. "Messed up but hot."

Orange leaned down and mouthed at his neck.

"I'm fucked." Red whimpered as Orange took one hand off of him to reach down to his zipper. "Oh _vape it_."

"Wait." Orange paused, their hand hovering tantalisingly over Red's crotch. "You never said yes."

Red groaned, his head hitting the wall. 

"Fucking stars _yes_." He snapped. "I don't even know why, White is fucking halved over there and all I want is you to fuck my brains out. Preferably with your alien gear if you have it."

Orange smirked, lopsided, and dropped Red down. Red squeaked but let himself be manhandled around, Orange shoving his pants down at a hideous speed. 

Red barely had time to brace himself before Orange had _something_ \- tongue? - shoving into his hole and Red's eyes rolled back.

Orange had no qualms. They fucked Red brutally, hitting his prostate dead on every time and it was _torture._ Red did his best to hold onto the wall but Orange was - 

\- stepping back, leaving Red slumped onto the wall, panting. 

"You're ready." Orange said, matter of fact. There was an undertone of nervous smugness to their voice that made Red lift his head, though. 

"Ready." He repeated.

Orange's tongue flicked out over their oddly wet face. They took Red's hand and stripped the glove off with surprisingly delicate fingers and then guided it back to his entrance.

Red froze. Then moaned.

"The void did you do?" He whimpered as Orange pushed his own fingers in, which was coated in something hot and slick.

"You'll be Hungry soon." Orange whispered, letting go of Red's wrist to go for their belt. Red watched, hungry, something twisting in his chest, as Orange drew out something decidedly _not human_. Red _wanted it in him and_ whined as his fingers catch inside his oddly _wet_ hole. "You'll be mine."

"Wait." Red said sharply, biting his lip as he pushed his fingers in deeper. Orange looked at him, earnest, eyes glowing. "What do you mean?"

"You'll be an Impostor." Orange grinned again and Red - couldn't think for a second. "An Infected, like me."

"Infected." Red echoed.

"I bit you once." Orange leaned forward, mouthing at the juncture of Red's shoulder. "That was enough. This," they reached down and plunged their fingers in beside Red's and Red wailed, helpless, "means you're Ready."

"So basically," Red managed to scrounge his brains together enough to put two and two together and it should _not_ have been as hot as it was, "I'm your bitch now? Wet and ready to fuck?" 

Orange shrugged, eyes flaring. "If you put it like that."

"Alright." Red hung his head briefly and then turned to Orange, finally aware of the fire seated inside him, burning like an unsatisfied hunger. "Well then _fuck me_. I'll be your bitch. Go on. Fuck me until there are little mini Impostors running around, is that what you want? To get me nice and round and-"

Orange pushed into him and _oh_ that was definitely a tentacle. Red heard his moan echo around the room and dimly wondered if this was how he died: getting dicked down by an Impostor. 

The tentacle was wriggling around and Red knew he was writhing in counterpoint but it felt so _good_ and he couldn't bring himself to care. It was wet and he could feel something slick dripping down the inside of his suit and the feeling only served to drive him even more mad. Orange was skimming razor teeth across Red's neck and they could bite, could slit Red's throat, could kill him in about ten different ways but all Red found himself caring about was how impossibly good the tentacle inside him was, hitting all the right places, it was like being stuffed full of cock but so much better, so much more, and Red wanted to _howl_. There was an emptiness in him that needed filling and Orange was so fucking _close to_ filling it, to sealing the cracks and getting rid of the Hunger. 

"That all you got?" Red pushed his hips back, wanting _more and_ _deeper_. "Come on, Orange. Put your back in it."

"You really haven't changed." Orange drove the tentacle forward and it swelled, pushing at Red's insides and it was almost like it was rearranging his guts. "Still a brat."

"Well you're a fucking-" 

Red cried out as Orange did something that made his legs give. Orange had an arm around his waist before he fell, though, so he hung limply in Orange's grip, moaning weakly.

"I'm a what?" Orange asked mildly.

Red made an unintelligible noise, trying to get _more_ and spreading his legs wider.

Orange chuckled.

"I'm gonna," Red tried to move his hips but Orange was still _doing something_ and he felt too full, split in half, unable to move. Red didn't feel horrified enough at the fact that he liked the feeling. "I'm gonna come."

Orange fucked in once, twice, and Red screamed, vision whiting. He was dimly aware of being even more full, the Hunger finally sated. 

By the time he came to, he was stripped from the waist done and lying between Orange's legs. The tentacle, or whatever it was, was still inside him. His stomach was a little round, almost bloated. 

"Fuck." He moaned weakly, putting his hands over it. " _Fuck_."

* * *

"Orange kinda sus." Pink snapped, staring at Blue over Red's head. Red resolutely didn't touch his stomach. "If Red didn't vouch for them..."

Cyan shrugged.

"I say Pink sus." She smirked at Blue, then at Orange and Red. "Let's vote."

* * *

**Pink was ejected. Pink was not the Impostor.**

_**2 Impostors remain.** _

**Author's Note:**

> None of you are ever finding me lmao
> 
> Edit: you lot are sluts I love you (150+ kudos???? In about 12 hours??? Holy fuck thank you so much). If enough of you call for it I might write another fic like this owo  
> Edit 2: you fucking sluts ♥️ 500+ kudos 😳  
> Edit 3: yeah I take back what I originally said so come @ me [here](https://novocainestars.tumblr.com/) I don't post much but I'll respond to questions/DMs/asks/whatever. also jfc nearly 1000 kudos wtf


End file.
